


Leadership

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Felicity and Oliver talk about the events of 6x17





	Leadership

Oliver stared out the window across the city he failed, the things John had said had hurt, that since getting married, being a father and becoming mayor he’d stretched himself thin… why could everyone else be allowed to work, have kids, find love and be a hero but he wasn’t allowed that, he’s sole focus has to be on the mission, while everyone else got their happy ending. Maybe Oliver hadn’t made good choices this last year but no one else was stepping up and making those calls, no one wanted to make the hard calls because that meant everyone blaming you for something, NTA blaming him for well... everything they could blame on him and now John his best friend, his brother joining the blame game as well… Oliver was starting to think he’d give up the hood and see how well these guys do without him but he couldn’t do that because he won’t let the people suffer over such petty things. 

Felicity came up behind him “hey” she said softly stroking his arm as he turned towards her, she put both her hands on his shoulders “I know it’s rough” moving her hands to his face “but you’ll always have me, i’m not going anywhere” Oliver stared at her in awe, he could always rely on Felicity to be by his side, he was about to lean down when his phone rang, he pulled his phone out  
“Whats up Quentin?” at least he had someone else still on his side  
“Turn on the tv any channel” Oliver hung up the phone and moved towards the sofa to the tv remote, Felicity followed along when the news came up it showed the now formed DA and police captain “Obviously the mayor terminated us to impede the prosecution of his actives as the green arrow, what Oliver Queen did is an impeachable offence, it was a gross over step of power, our mayor should be able accountable for his actions, Thank you” Oliver turned the Tv off as soon as the ex DA finished.

“Could today get worse?” Oliver turned and leaned onto the sofa  
“Don’t say that, it’s a good way to curse yourself” Felicity moved between his legs, placing her hands on his chest  
“Do you think the others are right?” Felicity looked at him confused “John, Rene, Curtis and Dinah all left because the choices i made, maybe i am a bad leader”   
“Oliver, if you was being a bad leader, i’d tell you, you know i would, i think something bigger is going on i’m just not sure what, have you made some bad choices? Yes your human you won’t always make the correct choice, but your always there to make the hard calls and to own your mistakes, you’ve been there for everyone on the team more than once, you’ve put your life on the line for them and you’ve backed them up, i think everyone just expects you to always make the right choice but it’s not them making that choice so they think it’s easy”  
Oliver moved pulling Felicity into an embrace “Thank you for always being by my side”   
“I always will be, so do you know where John is going now?” she pulled back  
“I have no idea, i just hope he knows what he’s doing”   
“Maybe he’ll join the new team, he’ll be fine, he always is, plus the others are doing well so John will be more then fine”   
“Until something big happens, if we need their help they might not give it”  
“They will, because at the end of the day they care about this city as well”   
“Don’t know if they’ll want to work with someone they don’t trust or if i’ll want to work with them”  
“Well you will and so will they, no argument is more important than helping the city, you’ll each push aside your differences to save this city because your all heros no matter what team your on or what suit you wear”  
“I know you're right, your always right, doesn’t make it any less painful”   
“Well why don’t we, spend the day watching movies, order take out and just relax”  
“I would love that” Felicity’s face lit up “But i should probably get to city hall and speak to my lawyer” He leaned down giving Felicity a quick peck before leaning his forehead against hers “I love you”  
“I love you too” she stepped back giving him space to move, she made her way to sofa turning the Tv back on. Oliver moved toward the bedroom to change into a suit, everything he did lately seem to be wrong, he couldn’t control to consequences of his choices even though everyone expected that but he could try and control this impeachment before it got out of hand, hopefully his lawyer will figure something out and quick, at least if he did go to jail no one could blame him for everything that goes wrong in their life and someone else will be have make the hard calls and will find out it’s not so easy, probably come to him for advice and he’d tell them nothing since in their eyes he’s a bad leader, but for now he had his wife, his son, a job he loves both day and night and no one is taking that from him not if he can help, everyone else can do their own thing, they’ll come back soon enough and then he’ll deal with them but right now he didn’t have too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else, but last nights episode annoyed me! The way Dig acted out of character bringing up William was harsh, hated seeing Dig and Oliver fight when they've been close friends for years!


End file.
